priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Cyalume Fairy
Cyalume Fairy is a new type of Cyalume Change. Aroma Wings.png|Aroma (Cool) Asshh.png|Mikan & Laala (Lovely) Mirei and Sophie Wings.jpg|Mirei & Sophie (Pop & Cool) 螢幕快照 2015-08-01 上午10.54.02.png|Fuwari (Premium Natural) Shion laala wings.png|Laala & Shion (Premium Lovely & Cool) Dorothy and leona wings.png|Dorothy & Leona (Premium Pop) 螢幕快照 2015-10-12 下午08.28.15.png|Sophie (Cool) 螢幕快照 2015-10-12 下午08.29.41.png|Mirei & Leona (Pop) 螢幕快照 2015-10-13 下午05.00.45.png|Aroma & Shion (Cool) Ep 66 28.png|Ajimi (Premium Pop) Ep 66 29.png|Dorothy, Laala, Cosmo & Mikan (Premium Pop, Lovely & Cool) 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.52.24.png|Laala (Lovely) 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.52.45.png|Mirei & Sophie (Pop & Cool) 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.53.06.png|Dorothy, Shion & Leona (Pop & Cool) 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.32.04.png|Hibiki (Golden Celeb) 螢幕快照 2015-12-14 下午08.23.59.png|Faruru (Golden Lovely) 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.03.50.png|Laala & Mirei (Lovely & Pop) 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.05.36.png|Dorothy, Leona & Aroma (Pop & Cool) 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.40.08.png|Hibiki (Golden Celeb) 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.40.29.png|Sophie, Shion, Mikan & Faruru (Golden Cool & Lovely) 螢幕快照_2016-01-n18_下午07.png|Sophie (Golden Cool) 螢幕快照 2016-02-01 下午10.20.14.png|Shion (Golden Cool) 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午11.50.49.png|Mirei (Golden Pop) 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.19.31.png|Leona & Dorothy (Golden Pop) 螢幕快照 2016-03-07 下午09.06.06.png|Laala & Hibiki (Golden Lovely & Celeb) 螢幕快照 2016-03-07 下午09.07.10.png|Mirei, Aroma, Dorothy & Mikan (Golden Pop, Lovely & Cool) 螢幕快照 2016-03-07 下午09.08.57.png|Shion, Sophie, Leona, Falulu (Golden Cool, Pop & Lovely) 螢幕快照 2016-03-07 下午09.10.11.png|Hibiki (Platinum) 螢幕快照 2016-03-07 下午08.10.21.png|Laala (Final Fairy) FB hsjhjsnjsnns.jpg|Laala (Golden Lovely) FB gbhgjghvg.jpg|Mikan, Aroma, Dorothy & Mirei (Golden Lovely, Cool & Pop) 12888640 1049481531764822 8186760195928411633 o.jpg|FriendAll & Celepara Opera Company ( Golden Pop, Cool, Lovely & Celeb) It can be accessed with the Cyalume Charm. This type of Cyalume Change was first seen in Episode 48, and it is a feature of the Dream Theater. Based on what type of idol you are, and what color your Cyalume Charm glows, you will grow a certain set of "fairy wings" when you Cyalume Change. Cyalume Fairy can also be performed outside of Dream Theater depending on the skill of the idol and effort. Notable Performers SoLa♡Ageddon Mi *Aroma Kurosu *Mikan Shiratama *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo Dressing Flower *Fuwari Midorikaze *Laala Manaka *Shion Todo *Leona West *Dorothy West Cosmic Omurice da Vinci *Ajimi Kiki *Cosmo Hojo *Dorothy West *Laala Manaka *Mikan Shiratama Aromasoreshi Mi *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Mirei Minami *Leona West *Aroma Kurosu CelePara Opera Company *Hibiki Shikyoin *Sophie Hojo *Faruru *Shion Todo *Mikan Shiratama *Leona West FriendAll *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Dorothy West *Leona West *Aroma Kurosu *Mikan Shiratama Types of Fairy Wings Lovely Angel wings of pale pink with a border of loose gradient material that is hot pink, light fuchsia, and yellow. On the wings are pink hearts, a yellow to pink gradient heart, a single heart-shaped line in pink, and two in yellow. Pop A big, somewhat chibi-styled wing in a gradience of pale blue, white, soft yellow, and light fuchsia. The border is yellow, cyan, lime, and bright blue. On the wing are dot trails that come in yellow, lime, white, and cyan. At the end of each trail is a unique shape; the top is a cyan star, the middle is a cyan with pale green towards the tip and shaped like a flower, while the bottom is a yellow and lime heart. Cool Fancy violet, hot pink, red, and purple wings resembling that of a bat. The tip is curled, while on top is a small diamond shape. A row of various sized dots floats between the top and mid-section, while many various diamonds make up the bottom portion. At the end of each tip is a small sphere. Natural Green pointed pixie wings with a gradient green, yellow, and white design of bulbs and leaf, along with a single flower. Celeb Blue, yellow, and white gradient wings shaped like a diamond with a design inside of it. Premium White and golden wings, shape is dependent on Idol type. Gold White wings with golden outlines and design, like Premium wings, the shape is dependent on Idol type. Platinum Blue, green and white gradient wings with the same shape and design as the Celeb Wings with the addition of a three-pointed crown at the tip of each wing. Final Large white wings with elaborate rainbow-colored outlines and design. Image Gallery See Cyalume Fairy/Image Gallery. Category:Anime Category:Terminologies Category:Important Terms Category:In-Show Category:Cyalume Change Category:Lala performance Category:Aroma performance Category:Hibiki performance Category:Mikan performance Category:Sophie Performance Category:Mirei Performance Category:Dorothy Performance Category:Leona Performance Category:Shion Performance Category:Season 2